teenauthorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Number 1 by MrandMrsPeetaMellark-Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Elise was lying on her bed. Once again, all alone, quiet, thinking, but still focused. Her pillow had soaked up at least, if not more, tears in the last couple weeks than Amy did when her parents got divorced. There’s a shocker. From her knowledge, Amy cried in class. Mrs. McKenna came up to Elise’s door as she had done just two weeks before. “Elise, are you there?” Elise could only whimper “Yes.” “Do you need anything?” She whimpered again. “Yes.” And Elise started to sob once more. Her mother came in, sat on her bed with her, and started to massage Elise’s back as she did when Elise was 5 and she fell off of her bike. “Mommy, can you fix it?” Elise asked when she fell. “Yes, honey. It’s going to be all right.” Mrs. McKenna said in her soothing, motherly voice. “Ok. If you can fix my boo-boo, can we play doctor? I’ll be the patient.” “Of course honey.” And Elise’s mom smiled her big smile. That was the only thing that would cheer Elise up. And Elise smiled right back. ---- The next day at school, Elise tried to lie low and be as little known as possible, but that was hard to do on tie-dye Friday. Selena and Ray were the only ones trying to look for her, the people that she didn’t have anything to say to. When Sel finally found her, she said “How’s it going, coffee-girl?” “Get away from me!” Elise was now starting to get that lump in her throat. “Why the fudge-y attitude, Lise? Your date not go so well?” “I don’t want to talk about it.” “Oh, so he told you that he has a girlfriend? Well, being the most popular boy in school that’d be kinda obvious.” “No, it was my fault.” “WHAT?! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” “No! Calm down, geez. I accidentally texted him that I liked him.” “Wait, you WHAT?!” Elise then told Selena about how awkward it had been and what happened. “Wow. I really missed a lot.” Selena said. “Hide me! He’s coming towards us!” Selena opened her locker and hid Elise behind the door. Ray came up and asked “Where’s Elise? I need to talk to her. It’s something important.” “Oh, uh, she’s, uh, in the bathroom, yeah, in the bathroom, uh, doing her hair.” Elise didn’t see the point in hiding anymore, so she just came right out and asked “What do you want?” “Oh, hi. Selena, can me and Elise talk in private please?” “Sure. ‘Kay Elise, see you at lunch.” “Bye.” Elise said as she waved. “So, Elise about the other day…” “Yeah, I know. You want to know if I really meant it. Your answer is yes, I did mean it. I was just afraid you’d make fun of me because I’m just…well, me. You’re the captain of the dang baseball team! Why would you wanna go out with me?” “Wait, so you do like me?” “All the girls I know do.” “Well, they’re not as lucky because I got 2 tickets to the Winter Dance, and I want you to come with me. Before you say anything, yes, you are pretty enough, yes, I do like you, and no, I’m not dating anyone else.” Then he flashed his brilliant smile that made Elise melt into a puddle of gush. I’m so in love with him! She thought. “Sure, just as long as my dad says it’s ok.” “Then it’s a date. I’ll call you tonight.” ---- Everything seemed perfect, until it happened. Steve, aka Elise’s stalker kidnapped her and threatened to kill her in order to make sure he didn’t get caught for smuggling illegal drugs from Mexico. In the end, Steve got turned in to the cops, after a big ordeal with Elise’s friends Amy, Narissa, and Phil. But then there was this problem with her dad. After Steve, her dad didn’t want her going anywhere. “But Daddyyyyy!!!!!! You can’t make me NOT go!!! I have a life you know!!!” “I know, and you almost just about lost it because of lousy parenting. You’re not going.” “But what if I have a body guard? I have about $200 saved up in birthday money, and I could get one!” Awkward silence. Thought Elise. “Or...you could interview my date! Yeah! My date Ray from next door might have a body guard! He’s rich! Or…he could hire one!” “Who is this Ray kid?” “He was the blond kid from your baseball team with Phil, remember? The one who could always get home runs? Not Phil, but Ray.” “Him? Well, if it’s him I might be able to just interview him…” “YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” “Calm down, sweetie. Fine, I’ll interview him, I choose the questions, and if he doesn’t pass, then you don’t go.” “YYYYAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!” “Sweetie, calm down. It’s just a date.” “Just a date? He’s like, the hottest kid in school!!!” “Whatever. Tell Ray that the interview will be tomorrow night at around 7 at our house." “Yayyy! Again!” Category:Number 1